The redesign ( SHORT )
( zooms in the wattersons house, in Gumballs Room ) Gumball: i look fine, but i got a gem on me and i have new gloves. ( shows the aerium gem on his belt and shows his gloves With a wind sign ) Darwin: ( commes in ) how do i look? ( smiles ) Gumball: you look like before, but longer eyelashes. Darwin: ( frowns ) oh. Gumball: dont worry, Its fine. ( both smiles ) Anais: well, what do you boys think? Gumball: hmm..you look bit older and girly. Anais: ( annoyed ) ha,ha. Very funny! Gumball: anyways, i shall see whats My sisters new style. ( They three goes to Mabels room where all three sisters are ) Gumball: ( commes in ) hello? Mabel: hi, Gumball! So, what are you think? ( shows her new design togheter With Purriana and Rayona ) Anais: you look all pretty nice! Mostly you, Purriana. Purriana: thanks,Sis! so, we all four have the gems, right? Rayona: yeah, i think thats shows our speical powers. Darwin: yeah and i think thats Rayona looks like a school girl. Its nothing bad about, i think thats nice. Gumball: ( akward ) okeeey... But shall we go to the Nuttles family? Anais: sure! I wanna see Cobby Jrs. New design. Mabel: and i wanna see Cobbys design. Purriana: well,what are we wainting for? Lets go. ( at the Nuttles family ) Martha: oh, hi Gumball! Gumball: sup,Martha! Have your sibilings new look too? Martha: yeah, but Cobby have the wierdest. ( giggles ) Cobby: ( angry ) IM NOT DEAF! Cobby Jr.: hi Anais! You look nice. Anais: thanks, Cobby Jr! Darwin: but why do you wear glasses? Cobby: i must wear them or else...( horror face ) My personality Will eat me up. Darwin: ( akward ) ok, but wheres Caroline and Andy? Caroline and Andy: here! Gumball: you both look good, but Andy looks like before. Andy: hey! Martha: so, shall we go to Beckie and the others? Darwin: sure! I have not seen Beckie and the others soo long. ( at the Peterssons house ) Gumball: ( commes in ) hi guys! Beckie: ( commes ) oh, hi Gumball. Darwin: ( hearts eyes commes and he goes to her ) Beckie, you look more cuter then ever. Beckie: aw, thanks Darwin. ( kisses him ) Darwin: ( Faints of happines ) Lilly: hi Guys! Mabel: hi,Lilly! Your shirt looks like Anais old dress, but green. Lilly: i got insperd by her dress. Cobby: anyways, wheres Conny? Darwin: ( commes up ) yeah, where is he? Beckie: he is in his room. Wait here for a moment. Conny! Can you come down and show your new look to Gumball and others? Conny: im comming. ( when he goes down the stairs, metal music pops up while he goes down and They all jaw drops ) sup? Gumball: Oh My... Martha: wow..you...look...AWSOME! Darwin: yeah! Rayona: i think you have the toughest clothes of the gang! Conny: yeah, i Know. Im awsome. Mabel: so, what shall we do now? Gumball: i know, we can eat little pizza at the pizzzeria. Andy: i dont Know we have enough money. Beckie: well, i have 500 dollars in My room. Conny: and i have 700 dollars in my moon. Andy: ok, we can go to the Pizzeria. Caroline: well, what are we wainting for? Lets go! ( They all goes away With Pac ) the end!